I Love You To The Moon And Back
by Daddy'sLittleGirl571
Summary: My take of Patricia and Eddie with the song Ronan by Taylor Swift


Hey guys! This is my take on a Peddie story to the song Ronan by Taylor Swift. Hope you like it.

( I remember your bare feet down the hallway. I remember your little laugh. Race cars on the kitchen floor. Plastic dinosaurs. I love you to the moon and back. )

"Ronan! Ronan! Where are you?" Patricia was creeping around the house looking for her little 2 year old son. They were playing hide and seek at the moment, and she was completely stumped as to where he could be.

She heard a giggle come from the back of the house and made her way there. She entered the bathroom, the source of the laughter, and looked around. She was just about to leave when she heard a little giggle come from the cabinet. She walked over and threw open the door to reveal her blonde hair, bright blue eyed little boy.

"GOTCHA!" She hollered while he burst out in a fit of giggles and took off down the hall as fast as his chubby legs would take him. For Patricia, that was pretty fast.

Patricia was passing through the kitchen when she tripped and fell on a sharp object. She yelped in pain and held on to her foot. Ronan peeked around the corner to see what had happened to his playmate.

He wobbled over to his mother and kissed the top of her head. He watched his father do that a bunch of times and it always calmed her down.

"Mommy? Are you ok?"

"Ronan, how many times have I told you to pick up your cars and dinosaurs up off the floor?" He hung his head thinking that he was going to be in big trouble. Patricia noticed that Ronan thought he was going to be punished. His father would take away his toys and send him to his room.

"I'm sorry mommy!" He sounded like he was going to cry. Patricia could not stand to hear her little boy cry. It ripped her heart in two. He was her first child and she loved him to death. She wrapped the two year old into a hug and held him. He wrapped his arms around her neck and played with her hair.

"You're not in trouble baby, just be more careful next time!"

He instantly got a smile on his face.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I love you to the moon and back!"

She grinned from ear to ear. Her son meant the world to her and she had no idea what she would do without him.

"I love you to the moon and back too!"

( I remember your blue eyes looking into mine like we had our own secret club. I remember you dancing before bedtime. Then jumping on me waking me up. )

"You are so silly!" Patricia was currently giggling at her bright blue eyed son who was in his pajamas jumping and dancing around the room. She had some of his favorite music on and he was having a ball. He went to grab her hands and have her join in with him. Eddie came into the door way to see his son and his wife dancing around the room. He had a smile on his face and went into the room and tapped on Ronan's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but may I interrupt you for a dance with the lady?"

"No daddy! Mommy is mine! Go find your own person!", Ronan said turning back around to Patricia. She busted out laughing and glanced at the look on Eddie's face. He picked the little boy up and threw him over his shoulder tickling him as he did.

"Mommy! Make him stop!", Ronan shouted trying to gain his mother's pity. She saw Ronan look at her with his bright blue eyes. It was like the game that he always played with her. He could look into her eyes and she could understand anything he was thinking. She got Eddie to release him then put him to bed. She gave him a kiss and closed the door and turned the light off.

The next morning, Patricia was asleep with Eddie's arms around her waist and her head on his chest. Suddenly the sound of little feet could be heard running down the hall. The bed bounced then kept on. Patricia opened her sleepy eyes and saw just a glimpse of little red clothes. She grinned and pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up mommy! Wake up mommy! WAKE UP!"

Eddie jumped up and saw Ronan jumping up and down trying to wake them up. He growled in a playful way and grabbed his son and wrapped him in his arms and tickled him. Ronan started to thrash in Eddie's arms trying to get free.

"Mommy! Help me!", he screeched. Patricia laughed at her son and shook her head at him.

"Sorry baby. Daddy has you on this one."

Ronan finally escaped from his father's arms and crawled into his mother's. They all started laughing and Eddie wrapped his arms around his perfect family.

( I can still feel you hold my hand little man. And even the moment I knew you fought it hard like an army guy. Remember I leaned in and whispered to you. Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here.)

* One Year Later *

It was twelve at night when Ronan came into his parents room.

"Mommy! I don't feel good"

Patricia opened up her eyes to see her son with very pale face. He scared her so much that she turned over and shook Eddie as hard as she could. He shot up and saw the scared look in his wife's eyes. He looked over at the 3 year old and jumped out of bed. He grabbed a jacket for the both of them and grabbed his son and lifted him up on his hip. He passed him into Patricia's arms and ran to get the car keys.

All of the possible things that could be wrong with her son ran through her mind. Eddie yelled her name through the house and she snapped herself out of her thoughts and ran through the house and out the door. She loaded him into his car seat and climbed into the front.

Eddie was flying down the road to the closest hospital. Patricia was sitting in the passenger seat crying quietly. Ronan was never sick or hurt so she was really worried. Eddie looked over and rubbed her knee trying to comfort her. Patricia heard a groan come from the back seat. She turned around and he reached out for her hand and grabbed it.

"Mommy. I am ok. I promise!"

Patricia about lost it. She nodded and kissed his hand and turned back around. The rest of the ride was very quiet.

Once they had reached the hospital, Patricia jumped out and grabbed Ronan and ran inside. Eddie followed behind her.

"Help! There is something wrong with my son!" All eyes were on the boy who had gotten paler. He instantly was taken out of her arms and rushed through the double doors.

She tried to follow him but was pushed back by all of the nurses. Patricia's bad side was instantly brought out. She tried to push through the nurses when she felt two arms wrap around her and lift her off of the ground. She trashed in his arms at if he was trying to kidnap her.

Eddie finally sat her down into a chair in the cafeteria.

"Babe, calm down! Ronan will be ok. They just need to check him out without us being in the way. The nurse told me that she would call us back when they find out what is wrong. Ok?" She nodded her head but she was still upset. She buried her face into his shoulder and crawled into his lap like a small child. He held her like she was fragile and was about to break.

"Ronan." Patricia picked her head up and ran up to the nurse. She led her back to the room where he was at. She stepped into the room and saw her little blue eyed boy laying on a bed and it instantly brought tears to her eyes. She ran to the bed and brushed his hair back from his face. She started to cry softly.

"We do not know what is wrong with him, but we would like him to stay for a while for testing." Patricia nodded knowing that there was nothing she could do.

* One Month Later *

Patricia felt like she could not breathe. She looked at her husband who was her rock. The look on his face was scary. He did not move, it didn't even look like he was breathing. She could not hold it in any longer. She screamed and took off down the hall. She had tears streaming down her face as she ran all the way to her son's room. She stopped in the door way and saw her 3 year old little boy asleep in a hospital bed. She turned around and walked right into Eddie's arms. She wrapped her arms around his midsection and his arms around her shoulders. She buried her face into his shoulder and let out what she had build up for so long.

Eddie backed up against the wall and slid down it. Patricia climbed into his lap like a small child, trying to hide from someone who was going to harm them. She bawled and bawled.

"Babe." Patricia looked up at Eddie and saw tears running down his face. She had never seen him cry before. "You heard what the doctor said. They caught the cancer just in time. They said that there would be a 50/50 chance that it would be cured. That is better than nothing!"

"Eddie, what did I do wrong?"

He got a weird look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the one who carried him for nine months. It has to have been me. I have to have done something wrong."

He shook his head and looked at her sad face. "Babe, cancer is not contagious. You can not catch it from someone. God has a plan for our little boy and for us. I have no doubt in my mind."

"I don't even know what to believe anymore. How could God do this to our little boy?" She started to cry even more than she had been.

Later on in the day, Eddie and Patricia were in Ronan's room and just explained to him what would happen in the next few months. The 3 year old got a very scared look on his face. He did not know what to think.

"Mommy what is going to happen? I want to go home!"

"I know baby, but you are going to be here a few more days. It will fly by. I promise."

Later that night, Ronan was fast asleep and Eddie and Patricia was sitting in the room on their extra bed. Ronan started to groan and whimper.

Patricia glanced at her husband and leaned down into Ronan's ear and whispered, "Come on baby with me and fly away from here!" He instantly quieted down and grinned in his sleep. Eddie grinned and looked away. Patricia leaned back down and whispered; "Your were my best four years."

( I remember the drive home and the blind hope.)

Eddie and Patricia were sent home about three months later. Ronan had gotten out of the hospital and was sent back two months ago. The cancer has spread and was much much worse. They have been trying everything that they can do but it was not helping. Ronan was getting worse and worse and there was nothing that they could do about it.

"We'll what if we take him somewhere else Eddie. There has to be someone who will help him. There has to be!"

They had given Ronan a month to live. Patricia and Eddie were tore apart inside. There only child would not live much longer on this earth.

"Patricia, you heard the doctor. He had already called everybody who he though would even have a chance at curing Ronan. I'm sorry Patricia. Now we just have to keep Ronan comfortable." Patricia just shook her head at her husband of five years. "What?"

"Just good to know that you would give up on your son like that." Eddie pulled over onto the side of the road and got out of the car. He slammed the door and walked out onto the pier that he had parked at. Patricia got out of the car after him and walked up behind him.

"Eddie, I'm sorry. I should not have said that." Eddie spun around with blood shot eyes and tears rolling down his face.

"Don't you ever say that I do not care about my son. I love him with all of my heart. How can you not see that. This is tearing me apart inside, knowing our son will never meet his siblings or see his fourth birthday. I just don't know what to do Patricia. What am I supposed to do?"

Patricia had tears rolling down her face as well. She jumped into Eddie's arms and bawled her eyes out. "I love you Eddie! so much!" he kissed the top of her head and nodded his head. There was no hope for their little blue eyed three year old Ronan.

( It turned to crying and screaming why. Flowers pile up in the worst way. No one knows what to say about a beautiful boy who died. )

* One month Later *

Patricia was standing in the hospital room looking out the window with a blank look on her face. Eddie came into the room and put his hand onto her shoulder. She turned around and look at him.

"It's time." She nodded her head and walked out of the room with him. But not before turning around and looking at the empty made bed.

* Two Days Later *

"I am sorry for your loss." Patricia nodded and the person walked on. Ronan had died four days ago and she has not said a word since. She had no idea how to react to it. He was her only child.

Patricia looked around at all of the baskets full of flowers and cards. The smell was suffocating her. She needed to get out of there NOW! She saw the little casket right beside her and felt like throwing up. She looked at Eddie and ran out of the room screaming.

She ran into the spare room squalling and choking. She slammed the door and leaned up against the table. Eddie came in a few seconds later and just looked at her.

"Why would God do this to us Eddie? Why?!" She picked up a vase off of the table and threw it up against the wall shattering it. Eddie ran over and grabbed Patricia and held her arms down and held her till she calmed down.

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know." He whispered into her ear while running his fingers through his hair.

( And it's about to be Halloween. You could be anything you wanted if you were still here. I remember the last day when I kissed your face and whispered in your ear. Come on baby with me. We're going to fly away from here. Out of this curtained room and this hospital gray will just disappear. Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here. You were my best four years. )

It was two days till Halloween. Eddie and Patricia were out looking for candy at the costume shop. She looked down one particular isle and saw costumes for little boys. It instantly brought tears to her eyes. She remembered that Ronan said that he wanted to be Spider-Man this year. She walked down the isle and Eddie followed her down. She grabbed the costume and held it against her chest. He could see the hurt in his wife's eyes. Patricia was instantly thrown into a flashback.

It was the day of Ronan's death. He was getting weaker and weaker. Right before he died, Patricia bent down and whispered into his ear, "Come on baby with me, we're going to fly away from here. Out of this curtained room and this hospital gray will just disappear. You were my best four years."

( And what if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you. And what if I kept the hand me downs you won't grow into. And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through. But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you. )

"You don't understand Eddie. I don't want to try for more children. I don't want you to keep telling me that. I don't even want you to touch me anymore. Just stay away from me!" Patricia was still very depressed by Ronan's death about a month ago. She had gotten to the point where she would not even let Eddie touch her anymore. He has brought up the topic of more kids time and time again. She still refused.

She walked to the room at the end of the hall that she does not even dare to go near anymore. She opened the door and stepped inside. She walked over to the closet and opened the door. She was instantly hit with the scent of the fabric softeners she used on his clothes. She kept all of the clothes that were passed down by his older cousin before he got cancer.

"Hey baby boy. I don't know if you can hear me, but daddy and I love and miss you very much." Her eyes filled with tears as Eddie walked into the room. He took one look at his wife and knew that she was hurting.

"Trix?"

"Eddie. I just need you to hold me right now! Will you please just hold me?" He took no time to answer that question. He grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms. She held onto his shirt and inhaled his scent like she did when they first diagnosed Ronan. It calmed her down.

"Eddie I thought that God was going to give us a miracle right at the last second there! Why did he take our little boy from us?" Eddie wiped the tears out of his eyes and answered Patricia's question while looking into her eyes.

"Honey, I believe that God has a plan for everybody. Ronan was put on this earth for a reason. I think the reason was to bring us closer together. After Ronan's mission was done, God brought him home. I believe the miracle was getting one moment with him." Patricia still agreed with him but did not want to. Eddie wiped the tears off of her face and hissed her forehead. She started to believe what he said what the miracle was though. She believed that with all her heart.

( Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here. Come on baby with me we're going to fly away from here. You were my best four years. )

* Ten Years Later *

"Eddie get up! You are going to be late for work." Patricia nudged her husband. She walked into the room with their youngest daughter Isabel on her hip. Isabel was three years old and was the spitting image of Patricia.

"Yeah daddy! Wake up!" Yep! Even had her attitude too. Eddie chuckled to himself and got out if bed. He walked into the hallway to see the middle child Caleb banging on the bathroom door.

"Come on Alexis! I have to use the bathroom!" Out came a blonde haired bright blue eyed girl and glared at her little brother. She was the spitting image of Ronan. When Patricia had her, she could not hold her for three days. She looked so much like Ronan that she could not take it. They would come in to have Patricia feed her, then she would send her back to the nursery.

"You could have waited you know!" She stuck her nose up at him and walked off kissing her father's cheek on the way. Don't get him wrong. Eddie loved his kids, but he would never get those intense bright blue eyes out of his head ever.

( I remember your bare feet down the hallway. I love you to he moon and back!)

It was the anniversary of Ronan's death. Patricia locked herself in Ronan's room (which was always off limits) and did not come out the whole day. She cried and cried. She was thinking about the day that she fell on his dinosaurs in the kitchen floor when he was two. She smiled to herself and walked out of the room. As she was walking down the hall, she heard;

"Mommy, I love you to the moon and back!"

This took me four days to write so I hope you like it.


End file.
